


Making Up > Breaking Up

by Kikoiku



Series: Detroit Evolution - July Artfest 2020 [1]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse, DEArtfest, Day 1, Detroit Evolution, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Healthy Relationships, JulyArtfest, M/M, Nines Doesn't Have A Different Name, Post-Detroit Evolution, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Zen Gavin, Zen Nines, problem solving, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoiku/pseuds/Kikoiku
Summary: Sometimes you need the projection of your boyfriend to kick your ass into a healthy relationship.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution - July Artfest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Making Up > Breaking Up

**Author's Note:**

> July Artfest Day 1: ReverseAU

Gavin opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bench in his garden.

The one in his head, anyway.

He looked up to the sky, trying to count the stars to focus his mind on something else. He listened to the rustling leaves in the wind and felt the faint heat of the torches illuminating the way.

“You should just apologize, you know.”

Gavin closed his eyes again, imitating a heavy sigh. If he were human he could've eased the tension in his body this way. As an android? Not so much.

He heard footsteps coming closer, halting directly next to him. He didn't need to look up to know it was Nines towering above him.

The projection of him, anyway.

When the silence got to overwhelming, he swung his feet to the left, sitting up with a groan. He looked into the darkness of the trees, his back facing towards his boyfriend.

“I know,” he admitted quietly.

“So why don't you?”

Gavin looked up at him, as he sat down next to him, brushing his arm ever so slightly. “I don't know,” he whispered. “Maybe it's just not in my programming.”

Him and Nines had fights about little things on the regular. Never anything serious, nothing they couldn't solve. It always worked out in the end.

This time, however, it was different.

They had been out on a case together. They had been working on it for quite a while and they finally had a chance to get the guys. But something went wrong, shooting started and at some point Gavin had jumped in front of a bullet to save him.

Nothing that couldn't be fixed, but when he came home, Nines had been fuming with anger.

And Gavin couldn't understand why. Everyone was alive, they got the guys – he didn't see the problem.

But apparently to Nines, it was. They had screamed at each other – _really_ screamed – and in the end Nines had thrown up his hands in a defeated gesture, leaving the apartment, while Gavin threw himself on the couch, fleeing to the garden to think.

“He only means well, you know. He worries about you,” Nines interrupted his train of thought.

“Oh, and I don't?” Gavin couldn't keep the defensive tone out of his voice.

Nines rolled his eyes. “Of course you do. But he's upset you brought your life in danger.”  
“Yeah, to save his life,” Gavin interrupted, slowly being irritated.

“I'm in your head,” he said, tipping a finger against his forehead, as if to prove a point. “I know what you're thinking. But he doesn't. So go, talk to him.”

When Gavin opened his eyes this time, he found himself staring at one of the walls of Nines' apartment, which was awfully quiet. He got up with a sigh and went after Nines, having a vague idea, where he'd gone.

As he thought, he found Nines on the roof, both hands on the railing, looking down to the city lights. The wind tousled his hair, making him shiver slightly. Gavin approached him slowly, circling his arms around his waist from behind. He pressed his face to Nines' back, breathing in his scent.

Gavin swallowed down his pride, whispering, “I'm sorry.”

He felt Nines sigh, tension leaving his body and knew he had heard him. After just a moment of silence, Nines clumsily turned in his arms, returning the embrace. “Me, too.”

Gavin leaned back just a bit, to be able to look him in the eyes. “You were right,” he admitted with a firm voice. “I was stupid, I didn't think it through and was lucky I didn't get hurt worse. But-” he took a deep breath, trying to keep his courage in check, instead of backing out again. “I can be repaired. You, not so much. And losing you is not an option I want to have.”

“The feeling is mutual, then,” Nines answered, voice hoarse with seriousness. “I was angry, because you hurt yourself for me. I wasn't thinking what could've happened to me if you hadn't jumped in front of that bullet. I should've thanked you.”

Gavin laughed softly, pressing his face to Nines' chest. “You're welcome,” he mumbled into the soft fabric of his shirt.

It was quiet after that, for a while. Just the two of them under the stars, their heartbeats accompanied by the faint noise of the traffic way down on the street.

“So no fighting anymore?” Gavin finally asked, as he felt Nines shiver once again.

Nines shook his head. “No fighting anymore,” he answered, pressing a kiss to Gavin's head.

Gavin took Nines' hand, pulling him towards their apartment. “I'm glad.”

Nines threw him a soft smile. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> I'm low on time today, but have a nice  
> little something for the beginning of the artfest!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, see ya!
> 
> (As always: Kudos & Comments are highly  
> appreciated!)


End file.
